A Dance in the Moonlight
by Daddysgirl11
Summary: Ally isn't really a big fan of Valentine's Day. All she ever receives is a stuffed animal from her dad-which is fine; she just wishes she'd have Austin Moon as her Valentine this year, but doesn't think that'll ever happen since they're best friends. Austin has a plan though, one that might change Ally's whole views on the holiday, but will it work or blow up in their faces?


**I don't own Austin & Ally**

**Third Person POV**

"Hey Ally", Austin Moon said smiling at his best friend as he entered Sonic Boom. He always loved this store for many reasons, but at the top of them all was being able to see the beautiful brunette who could capture his heart with just one single flash of a smile.

Ally turned around and smiled, a very small smile, but it still tugged at the strings of Austin's heart. He could never get tired of looking at that smile as long as he lived. Oh the things that girl did to him without even knowing it…

"Hey Austin", Ally responded. This time of year-mid February-wasn't exactly Ally's cup of tea. She tried, she really did, but she just couldn't be very happy with Valentine's Day so near. Ally loved seeing how happy couples were on Valentine's Day and seeing all the sweet and romantic movies, but she just couldn't bring herself to like the holiday. She couldn't even pretend to be happy on it.

Now you must be wondering why Ally is so sad on this holiday that's supposed to be a happy time, right? Well to answer that, it's very simple. She's never gotten a present from a guy on Valentine's Day. She got a stuffed animal every year from her dad, but that's not exactly the same. There's a bunch of kids whose parents do that. But Ally's never once gotten a present from anyone but her dad. And it's not just the present part. She'd be fine if someone just said one of those cliché lines like 'Be mine'. Even 'Happy Valentine's Day' would be nice. But no, that is one thing Ally has never gotten to enjoy, and it hurts.

"Ally, are you okay? You look a little sad?", Austin asked worriedly. He hated it when his best friend/crush was upset in any way, even something as small as a paper-cut. It nearly killed him.

Ally smiled at Austin's genuinely worried nature. Oh if only he knew. "I'm fine Austin. No worries, okay?", she asked flashing a fake grin in his direction.

Austin, though, always knew whether Ally's smiles were real or fake. If she was actually okay and really did want to smile because she was happy, her eyes would light up and it wouldn't look like she was just posing for some picture she was forced in with people she barely knew like in a class picture. No, right now, Ally was _not_ happy. That smile, it was pretty, but not near as beautiful as the ones when he could tell she was happy. Also, Ally wasn't looking him straight in the eye. She was looking everywhere but him. That's how he can tell when she's lying, sad, or just not being herself. No, this was not the Ally he wanted to see because this one was an even bigger heartbreaker than the happy, oblivious one who still couldn't see how much he loved her.

"If you're sure", Austin said sighing in defeat once he saw that hopeful glint in her eyes that he'd just drop the subject. She really didn't want to talk to him about it right now, and he wasn't going to push her. He respected her too much for that; she'd tell him when she was ready…_if_ she ever was ready.

"I am. Now come on, let's go work on your new song", Ally said wiping at her eyes. There was no way she was going to let Austin see her cry over something so stupid. Okay, she wasn't telling the whole truth earlier when she said she was just sad that she'd never received a gift from anyone on Valentine's Day. Of course that was a big part of it, but not the whole thing. Ally didn't really care about presents as much as she did the thought put into them. All she really wanted was Austin-the boy who couldn't see her undying love. The poor girl was more miserable this year than ever before just because she recently discovered just how much she wanted Austin to be _her_ Valentine. That's what was so depressing. She saw all the couples around her acting so loving with the fourteenth being so close, and she had to just stand there with the sinking feeling that she wouldn't get to have that with Austin.

"Ally?", Austin's voice broke through Ally's thoughts. She turned from her spot at the edge of the stairs to see concern etched all over Austin's features.

"Hmm? Oh sorry Austin, what'd you need?", Ally asked. Austin was starting to get really worried about his Ally.

"Als, you've been spacing out for a while. You were about to go upstairs, but I swear your right leg has been on that first step for five minutes.", Austin said making Ally's eyes go wide.

"I'm sorry Austin, I was just thinking about how Valentine's Day was coming up", Ally said sighing before turning around quickly and she practically ran upstairs. Austin was really confused but ran after her.

"Ally, why did you run off like that?", Austin asked softly. He didn't want to further upset her about whatever this was.

"I'm sorry", Ally choked out, and Austin immediately wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Why is it a bad thing to be thinking about Valentine's Day?", Austin asked quietly, although his heart hurt at the thought of her feeling upset over a guy. She was probably sad she couldn't go to the dance this coming up Friday on Valentine's Day because the guy she must like didn't ask her. _This is difficult_, Austin thought with a sigh.

"I won't have anyone to spend it with", Ally said turning toward him with glossy eyes. As much as Austin wanted to look away, he couldn't. He was so captivated by her gaze that he just had to hold it as long as he could.

Ally noticed Austin soften at what she'd just told him. He always knew just how to make her melt, so she didn't dare divert her eyes away from his.

"Awe, Ally that's not something you ever have to worry about. You'll always have someone with you…me. I'll never leave your side", Austin said making Ally smile a little as she leaned into him more, laying her head down on his chest.

"Why are you so nice to me?", Ally asked shocking Austin. He never thought she'd ask him that.

"You wanna know why I'm nice to you?", Austin asked in disbelief. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Ally just nodded with an innocent look in her eyes that reminded Austin of a child. "I'm nice to you because you've always been so good to me Ally. You're amazing, talented, and beautiful; I couldn't do anything without you anymore. I honestly don't know how I ever made it in life before we met. So…how about you save me a special dance this Friday?", Austin asked smiling as he looked down at his lovely best friend.

Ally's heart rate nearly doubled as soon as the words exited Austin's mouth. He wants to dance with _her_…on Valentine's Day? That made no sense. _Unless…_

_No!_ That nagging voice in Ally's head refused to let her believe it could be true. Austin would never like her the way she liked him. Maybe even love. But no, this was just going to be a casual dance between _friends_ like the time he was trying to teach her how to slow dance with Dallas, or when she was upset that Dallas _wouldn't _dance with her. He risked his first chance at performing at a club for her. Well, country club but they didn't know that at the time. They were dancing as friends, and she somewhat felt it was of pity on her. Like he felt bad she had no one to dance with…just like now.

"Austin, you don't have to do that just because you feel sorry for me", Ally said sighing as she tried to blink back the tears. Austin was genuinely shocked at this. He wasn't doing this out of pity-he wouldn't dare say his real intentions-but, he was doing it out of love for his best friend. Even if he didn't love her as more, he'd still love her in some way. He'd still dance with her because of that. Never out of pity. No, if he was pitying her, he would take her out for ice-cream and try to get her to open up to him. He'd never take advantage of her upset-minded state.

"Ally, I am not doing this because I feel sorry for you. I'm doing this because I want to. So what do you say? Will you save me a dance?", Austin asked hopefully. Ally took a second to think about it. Was he really just doing this because he wanted to? Does he really not just feel bad for her? _Hmm…_

"That sounds like a plan", Ally said smiling up at him. That's the smile Austin was looking for. It wasn't the fake one she used earlier downstairs; this one was real, true. And that was the smile that made his heart race faster than a hummingbird's wings can flutter.

Austin resituated Ally in his arms to where her head was somewhat lying on his chest, and somewhat on his shoulder where he could still get a good look of her beautiful face as her eyes were closed in relaxation. Her eyes were always a beautiful, dark shade of brown that reminded him of chocolate-and yes, he was thinking about how pretty her eyes were even when they were closed. Her eyelashes were always so long they kind of flipped up. Her cheeks were perfectly pink all the time, but he could make out splotches of red whenever she was complimented on something. Her lips were so pink and plump…and kissable. _Stop it Austin! You shouldn't be thinking of her like that!_

But he just couldn't help it. He kept staring at her beautiful face. He had each leg propped up on either side of her petite body. He was still holding her, his arms wrapped loosely around her small frame. The poor girl looked so tired.

"Ally?", Austin whispered. Ally squirmed a little in his arms but never responded or even opened her eyes. Austin smiled. Yep, she was asleep, and he had no intentions of waking her up any time soon.

"Guess who got a job at-", Trish started as she burst through the door a few hours later, but cut herself off as she saw the position two of her best friends were in. "Awe, they are just so cute…and clueless"

"Take a picture; it'll last longer", Dez said from behind Trish making her jump and put a hand over her heart.

"Dez, you scared the crap out of me! Although…that might just be the first thing to come out of your mouth that wasn't stupid", Trish said as she fumbled for her phone to take a picture of the want-to-be couple.

"Thanks!", Dez said cheerily. After a few seconds what Tris said finally seemed to completely sink in though and, "Wait"

"Shut up bozo, we have to make sure these two get together", Trish said. Dez sighed and propped his elbow up on Trish's shoulder. "Get your arm off of me before I turn the bones connecting your shoulder into jelly!"

"Sorry", Dez said as he immediately moved his arm to behind his back. Trish smiled in satisfaction that she had frightened him enough. "And how are we going to do that? It's never worked before"

"Well it's gotta work this time. If not, I don't know what we'll do. We just have to make sure they both go to the dance Friday and that we are nowhere near them", Trish said.

"Awe man, we were all supposed to go as a group!", Dez whined. "Now we'll all look like losers with no date"

_I can't believe I'm doing this, _Trish thought as she resorted to rock bottom plan for her best friend. _She better be happy about this or she's dead._

"We're going together", Trish demanded rather than asking. Dez nearly choked on air.

"What!? Why would we do that!?"

Trish rolled her eyes. "Don't look too much into it carrot head. I'm just doing this for my best friend"

"What time should I pick you up sweetie?", Dez asked with a smirk as he put his arm around her and bent down slightly to sneak a kiss on her cheek making Trish nearly scream before remembering her sleeping friends.

"I swear you would be a dead man if they weren't too cute like that", Trish growled in disgust. She couldn't believe she was going to a dance with…_Dez._

Dez couldn't believe she'd actually stoop that low. There were many options even _he _could think of that would let Austin and Ally be alone at the dance that didn't involve them going together, but she had insisted so he kept his mouth shut. It was about time the fiery Latina started seeing him as more than her stupid friend to make fun of. He wanted to be treated with more respect. He also wished she'd see how much he thought her insults were funny and her fiery temper was so adorable.

"Just come on. We can let them sleep, make sure they're up for school tomorrow, and get them to the dance Friday", Trish said going over the plan as she walked out the room dragging a happy Dez behind her.

**The next day**

Ally awoke abruptly the next morning to the sound of her phone going off. At first she was confused as to why she was still in Sonic Boom-and what she was laying on that was so comfortable-but then she relaxed a bit when she saw Austin lying on the ground where she had just been. So she fell asleep in his arms…awe! And he did nothing to wake her up. He didn't even bother to move her. Double awe! Well, what can I say? Ally is a major sucker for the sweet, small acts of kindness that was just so romantic-even if the romancer doesn't mean it to be.

Ally was brought out of her thoughts by her phone going off once more. She wondered who could be calling her so many times that early in the morning. She shrugged off the thought and answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Allyson Dawson, you better have a good reason why I came home early, hoping to surprise my daughter, and find that she isn't in her bed and won't answer any of my calls!", Lester Dawson's voice boomed through the receiver of Ally's phone causing her to bring it slightly away from her ear.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad. I worked so long and hard yesterday at school and had to come take my shift afterwards at Sonic Boom. I'm really sorry; I guess I just fell asleep in the practice room", Ally explained in a slightly panicked voice. Lester softened his voice at the sound of his daughter's scared reaction. He shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and yelled at her, but he was just so scared when she wasn't home when he got back early that morning from a business trip and wouldn't answer his calls. Of course she wouldn't answer at four in the morning if she had fallen asleep in the practice room-like she often does.

"I'm sorry sweetie; I didn't mean to yell at you. I just got scared when you weren't home and didn't answer my calls. I'm also sorry about overloading you with so much work on a school night. How could I have been so thoughtless?", Lester asked more to himself than to his daughter.

"No Dad, don't blame yourself. I had just closed the store up to write with Austin and must've fallen asleep-"

"Austin's there?", Lester asked cutting Ally off abruptly.

"Oh yeah, I didn't mention that earlier? He fell asleep too. I promise you he would never do anything-"

"I know honey, I trust you. I trust him too, no matter how hard that is to admit. I don't think it's right for a girl to have a sleepover with her guy friend, or boyfriend, but if you two just fell asleep by accident it's fine", Lester said trying to calm his daughter down before she thought he was accusing her of something he knew neither her, nor Austin, would ever do. Lester didn't ever want to let his baby girl go, but if he had to trust her with anyone, it'd be Austin.

"Thanks Dad. I have extra clothes here, and it should be getting close to time for school. I guess I'll see you after school?", Ally asked to be sure. She was still trying to recover from how scared it made her when she thought she was in trouble for sleeping in the practice room, and she got even more scared when she mentioned Austin slept there too.

"Sure sweetie, I'll be at the store", her dad said. "I love you Ally. Have a great day"

"Thanks Daddy, I love you too", Ally said before disconnecting. She breathed a sigh of relief that the phone call didn't end as disastrous as it could have.

"A-Ally?", Austin asked groggily as he started looking around. He had woken up when Ally hung up on her dad, but he jumped awake so fast it made his own heart race. He was frantically trying to wipe at his tired, blurry eyes so he could figure out where his Ally was since she fell asleep in his arms but was no longer there.

Ally thought his morning drowsiness was just the cutest thing ever, and it was sweet that he looked worried when he woke up and called her name, probably wondering where she'd gone. "Over here, silly boy. You gotta get up or we'll be late to school and they won't let us go to the dance tomorrow", Ally said laughing.

Austin's head shot up in relief at the recognition of Ally's beautiful voice. He wished he would've woken up first so he could see her sleeping figure in his arms once more, watch her eyes flutter open in confusion as to why she wasn't in her bed, see her sleepy distorted gaze. That would've been nice, but he was just glad to see she didn't leave completely…she just left his arms which now felt very empty.

"There you are", Austin said with a goofy smile that made Ally's heart skip a beat. He was just so cute. He was more than cute, but that was the best way to describe how adorable that grin looked on his face.

"Here I am, now get up", Ally said grabbing him by the arm while trying-and failing-to pull him up with her own weight. Yeah, that wasn't happening. The girl's great at writing songs and singing, but when it comes to her physical strength she can just forget about it-which is one of the many adorable qualities Austin loves so much about Ally.

"Do you need some help?", Austin laughed with a playful glint in his eyes. Ally tried her best to give an intimidating glare (which Austin found as intimidating as a flower but as cute as a kitten) but she gave up upon realizing her strength was no match for his.

"Yes, please get up", Ally begged. Austin just laughed and stood up where he was towering over Ally by a good six or seven inches at least. She was just so short…or was he just really tall? "Don't even say it", she said rolling her eyes as she saw him chuckle as he looked down at her. She knew he'd comment on her looking even shorter every time he stands up. He's said that too many times to count.

"Alright shorty, I'm gonna go get dressed. Can you toss me the clothes in my backpack?", Austin asked. Ally gave him a questioning look (ignoring the shorty remark) as she went to get his clothes. "What? I was planning just to drop by Dez's unexpectedly and I have to be prepared if we play video games past ten to spend the night there", he said making Ally laugh.

"Just hurry up. Trish texted me earlier saying that we're supposed to meet her and Dez at school", Ally told him. Austin nodded and went to the storage room to change while Ally took the practice room. Ally had to hide a secret smile when she said Trish texted her, because that wasn't all that was in her message. No, it also included a picture of Ally all cuddled up close to Austin's chest and his head laid down on top of hers while they both slept. How she got in there without either of them hearing, Ally would never know, but she was sure glad she did.

"Ally, where my whistle necklace?", Austin whined from the other room. Ally chuckled a little. He was so clueless.

"You took it off when we came up here. I'll give it to you when we get out if you just get ready", Ally shouted back as she rolled her eyes. This is the kind of life she wanted all the time. Why? It's real. You don't get this kind of special reality with just anyone, and certainly not in a fairytale. Valentine's Day might put Ally in a depressed mood, but that doesn't mean she can't feel happy on the thirteenth.

**At school**

"Sorry we're late!", Ally shouted as she and Austin ran through the halls of Marino High to meet their best friends at the lockers. Trish shot a look towards Dez when she saw Ally running as fast as she could with Austin not even a foot behind her. That boy obviously could've advanced on her in he wanted to.

"Yeah, someone takes forever getting ready", Austin said looking pointedly at Ally who crossed her arms over her chest with a look that said _'Oh really?'_

"Why are you calling yourself 'someone'? I'm the one that had to wait on you for fifteen minutes while you got your hair 'perfectly messy'. _Pop-stars_", Ally said scoffing while Austin just rolled his eyes.

"Okay, here's the deal. We're all still going to the dance tomorrow night, but not exactly together", Trish said getting to the point and away from their little 'getting ready' argument.

"What do you mean?", Ally asked obliviously. Austin had that same blank, questioning look on his face that made Trish want to burst out laughing. Dez just stood there smiling like an idiot at the whole scene.

"I mean, you two can still go as friends, but-", Trish gulped, "-I'm going with Dez."

"You're what now!?", Ally asked in shock. She had hoped her two…_strange_ friends would end up together at some point, but she never dreamed it'd be so soon. Just the day before she said she 'hated that creepy little twerp with a dying passion'. What made her change her mind so suddenly? Something was off…

"Dude, she can totally kill you if she wants, you know?", Austin whispered to his friend, hoping he knew what kind of death sentence he could possibly be getting himself into.

"That's what I like about her", Dez said as he put his arm around Trish's shoulders once again. It took every ounce of restraint in Trish's body not to grab his arm and flip him over on his back or at least say something insulting. Although, she was a little surprised behind how genuine Dez sounded when he said that. You see, Trish could always tell when Dez is lying (mostly because he starts stuttering and wears that creepy smile), so she felt a little strange at the fact he didn't do either of those things when saying that. Was he possibly telling the truth?

"Anyway, yes we're going together", Trish said swallowing. She didn't feel comfortable saying that, but for some reason she didn't totally hate the idea as much as she had the day before. I mean, she was planning on going with Dez from the start, she just thought Austin and Ally would be there too. Actually, she knew it'd end up being just her and Dez because the other two would somehow drift away from the crazy sound (due to Ally most likely). That didn't bother her so why should this?

"Well that's a surprise, but I guess it's okay", Ally said smiling. Before she could say anything else, Trish stepped in.

"And Ally, don't you dare say you just won't go missy! You will be going"

"Okay", Ally said simply as she smiled in Austin's direction for a brief second. For what reason, she had no idea, but she didn't dare miss the bright grin he returned in her direction.

"And don't even try and argue with me. I'll drag you out with my bare hands if I have-wait. Did you just say okay? Like just that easy?", Trish asked in disbelief. Ally was prone to be very hard to convince to go places like this, so that was a very unexpected response.

"Yep", Ally said. Trish just stared at her best friend as the bell rang and she made her way to Austin still happy and lively as ever, almost as if she were truly looking forward to a _Valentine's dance_. That was so not like the Ally she knew. "Come on Austin, we have to get to class. Bye Trish, bye Dez. See y'all later!"

"Bye", Trish said as she continued to stare at Ally's retreating figure in amazement. What the heck just happened here?

**The next day (Valentine's Day)**

"Trish, I can get ready on my own. Can't I wear what I want?", Ally asked in a whiny voice as Trish practically pushed her in her desk chair.

"You never mentioned Austin wanted you to save him a dance! If you told me that we could've had an emergency shopping session and bought you something sensible that you wanted to wear, but _no_, you just had to keep your best friend out of the loop in that little bit of information so you must pay the last minute consequences", Trish scolded making Ally fold her arms over her chest and pout like a child.

"It's not like it's a date Trish. He just wants to dance", Ally said nonchalantly.

"And remember how that usually goes? The first time you danced with him he broke his ankle and the second time he dropped you flat on your back after you got rejected by Dallas", Trish said recalling her Quinceanera that was very…_memorable_ to say the least.

"What's your point?", Ally asked sighing.

"He's risking a potential beating just to give you a special dance on Valentine's Day!", Trish practically screamed in her face.

"Okay, okay, can we just hurry this up? I want to get to the dance before too many people", Ally said. Trish was obviously not used to getting to parties early, and Ally was the kind that hated to be late for anything. This called for one compromise…

"Fine, but we're gonna get there for what we like to call fashionably late", Trish said with a secret smile.

**At the dance**

"Dez, what's taking the girls so long? Are you sure we weren't supposed to pick them up?", Austin asked as he nervously glanced at his watch for the tenth time in five minutes.

"Austin, calm down. I know Ally's usually early to these things but she's riding with Trish. I'm sure they'll be here any minute", Dez said. The dance had started just a mere fifteen minutes earlier and Austin had expected Ally ten minutes or so ago. He was getting really worried.

Suddenly the whole room grew quiet as the spotlights focused towards someone at the door. Austin couldn't necessarily see that far away, but her did vaguely make out two female figures in the doorway and figured they must be incredibly gorgeous for the crowd to silence like that. As the boys inched closer, Dez's jaw dropped and Austin's breath hitched in his throat at the sight in front of him.

Ally was wearing a very pretty soft pink flowing, high low dress. It had a type of dream neckline and a high waist adorn by sequence. The skirt was in a drape-like cross motion, and the top skirt was long and sheer. The light pink straps crossed at her back. The pink color really complemented her skin tone, chestnut hair (with amber highlights), and make-up that was done all natural. She was wearing simple ballet flats with it that would make it easier to dance and not trip over the small bit of the back of her dress that touches the floor at some points. To top it all off she was wearing a simple (fake) diamond studded necklace around her collar with matching earrings, and her hair was down; curly and natural.

Austin was in awe by Ally's beauty. He had never expected her to make such an entrance to the dance. Of course she did make a similar entrance into his everyday life so there wasn't much of a surprise in the impact of her beauty. She was always beautiful in his eyes. Tonight was just one of those nights the whole room could agree with him.

"Ally, you look…incredible, gorgeous-just beautiful. You've outdone yourself", Austin said once she reached the two boys who were still in shock. Ally tucked a loose curl behind her ear and looked down while blushing hard at the compliment.

"Thank you Austin. And you look quite handsome in your tux", Ally commented making Austin's smile widen, if at all possible.

Dez was too busy staring at Trish to even notice the encounter occurring between his two best friends at the moment. Trish was wearing a simple dress that had the same high low theme as Ally's, but she stuck to the darker colors while Ally went with pastels. The top part of Trish's dress was red with little roses and fit her perfectly while the rest of the dress was black and flowed to her knees at the front and a little farther at the back. She had black straps and a small black rose on her left shoulder to compliment the whole thing. She wore black wedges, black studded earrings, and a beaded charm-bracelet. Her make-up was a little brighter than Ally's, more red than pink on her cheeks and lips, and her eyelashes were dark creating the smoky eye look. She was all out stunning as well.

"Trish, you look…wow", Dez said, for once in his life at a loss for words. And Trish did one thing that surprised even her. She _blushed _at Dez's words…or lack thereof at least.

"Uh…thanks Dez. You look…not ridiculous for a change", she said smiling a bit so Dez knew that was actually meant to be a compliment.

"Thanks! Um…w-would you c-care to dance? W-With me?", Dez stuttered. He was so nervous at the very moment. Poor guy had gone through so many emotions the past few days that he'd never experienced before. But he knew one thing was for sure: he liked Trish…and definitely meaning _liked_ as more than a friend.

Trish smiled softly-another thing she never expected to do in Dez's presence. "I would love to"

"You would!?", Dez asked in an excited, yet very surprised voice that made Trish laugh.

"Of course I will you doofus. Now come on before there's too many people", Trish said dragging the ginger towards the dance floor with an excited smile on her face as they began to dance to the beat of the slightly upbeat song that was currently playing.

"Well that was…"

"Unexpected", Austin said finding the perfect word to finish Ally's sentence. She nodded in agreement. It was _most definitely _unexpected. They both knew their friends' plan as to why they were going to the dance together; they just didn't dare say it out loud in fear of making the situation more awkward for them than it needed to be. They were fine just the way they were.

"Um Ally?", Austin asked. Ally turned her gaze back to the blond boy in front of her.

"Yes Austin?", she asked. Austin sighed.

"I'm so sorry, but I really need to go do something real quick. It shouldn't take too long. Do you mind if I slip out for a few?", Austin asked sheepishly. He hated to leave Ally alone, at a dance, on Valentine's Day, but he had no choice. He didn't have enough time before the dance to finish up what he has been planning to do to make the night special for her.

"Oh, y-yeah; that'll be fine", Ally said, although she didn't exactly sound too thrilled about the idea of him leaving.

"I'll try and be back real soon", Austin promised. Ally nodded.

"It's okay Austin, go. Do what you need to do", Ally said smiling. That was the smile. He could tell there was more behind it, that she _really _didn't want him to go, but it was her real smile. It was enough to make his heart stop for a split second before kicking back in again.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Make sure you save me that dance", Austin said winking at her as he sped out of the room faster than lightning. Whatever he had to do, it was obviously important.

**Three hours later**

"Ally, the school's closing up soon sweetheart. Do we need to call someone for you?", the principle asked as she glanced down at the bummed out looking teen sitting alone at one of the tables that had been used during the dance. Ally glanced up, tears brimming her eyes, but she shook her head.

"No mam, I'll be alright. You can head on home. I'll make sure the doors are locked before I leave. Just please, let me stay a little bit longer", Ally begged. Trish and Dez, along with the rest of the kids who'd shown up, were long gone. Her friends had bid their goodbyes a little over an hour earlier, and expressing how sorry they were about Austin never returning from whatever 'errand' he had to attend to so long ago. They offered to give her a ride home, but Ally declined saying that she'd better wait for Austin to make sure he was okay and wasn't in a wreck or something. Now she was losing all hope that he'd ever come back. What an awful way to spend Valentine's Day. And for once, she actually thought this time would be better. She thought even if she didn't have Austin as her own, she'd still have him as a loving and supporting friend. But no, something always has to go wrong in Ally's little plans.

"Alright honey, but you call me if you end up needing a ride", Principle Hunters said as she exited the building. She'd always been rather fond of Ally, so it wasn't strange of her to offer a ride home.

_Lord, please let him be okay. I don't care if my Valentine's Day was ruined; it's just a stupid made-up holiday. Just please let my Austin be okay,_ Ally prayed. She was more scared and worried for Austin than she was mad at him. It wasn't like him to just ditch her like that-even the way younger version who always missed practice to go see a concert at the beach. He would never hurt her like this, and that's why she still stayed. It was around eleven at night. She could be in bed asleep, cuddled up with the new teddy-bear her father bought her that morning (don't judge), but no, she was stuck in a lonely gym all by herself, going back and forth from miserable to worried out of her mind.

"Ally!"

Ally sucked in a deep breath as her whole body tensed. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. He was okay. _Her_ Austin was okay! Oh, that boy had a lot of explaining to do. "Austin", she breathed out as she slowly turned around.

"My goodness I'm so sorry! I swear-"

"Don't swear", Ally said cutting him off. She had fresh tears threatening to fall from happiness that he was okay. Forget the anger hidden deep down that he'd broken his promise. He was _okay._

"Ally, I promise you I meant to be back in no more than twenty minutes-thirty at the most", Austin said blinking back his own tears.

"Then why weren't you?", Ally asked quietly as she brought her head up to meet his sorrowful gaze. "You said you'd be right back, Austin. I was scared to death that something had happened to you"

Austin bent down to the ground and grabbed Ally's hand lightly in his own larger one. "Ally, I never meant to hurt you. That was the furthest thing from my intentions. But I couldn't let that little girl die-"

"Wait", Ally said stopping him; her eyes wide with fear and confusion, but mostly worry for the little girl he'd just mentioned, which is one thing Austin could honestly say he loved most about Ally; her caring nature. "What little girl? Why was she going to die?"

Austin sighed. "Well I was on my way to get these for you-", he started, holding out a bouquet of pink carnations, Ally's favorite flower, "-When I saw a house on the corner on fire. That takes credit for my ruined tux", Austin said pointing to the charred places now taking residence on his once spotless tux.

"What happened?", Ally asked softly as she held the flowers that caused him so much trouble close to her.

"Well I was going to just call the police or the fire department", Austin started. Ally nodded for him to go on. "But then…I heard a little cry for help coming from inside the house. Ally, there was a four year old little girl stuck on the second floor", he said causing Ally to gasp. "She was holding a little kitten in her arms, but there was no one else in the house. I knew the fire department was a good thirty minutes from there, so I knew she'd probably be dead by then. I couldn't let that happen-to anyone really, but she was a little girl! So, without thinking I ran into the house after calling 911 and leaving my phone in the car for them to track. When I made it to the top floor, there was fire everywhere, but I crawled through anyway. Now that hurt like crap, but it hurt worse seeing that little girl trapped. So I made it to her bedroom, but the kitten had run under the little toddler sized bed. The girl was halfway under the bed trying to get the cat, and she wouldn't come out without. So I grabbed the cat by its fur and tucked the kid under my arm, but the fire had spread to her door", Austin said and coughed a little. Ally scooted over and rubbed his back, praying silently that he was okay himself.

"Anyway, we had no choice but to go out the window, and luckily, that's when the firefighters had arrived. I tossed down the cat first, then the little girl once I knew they had that trampoline thing secure. And I just jumped out of the window, not really caring where I landed. I mean come on, I jump out of my window all the time", Austin said laughing a little.

"Was everyone okay?", Ally asked. Austin nodded with a smiled as she continued to run soothing circles on his slightly burnt back. "Are you okay?", the concern lacing her voice was so thick it nearly cut right through him like a knife.

"I'm fine Als", he said bringing her in for a hug. "Now I believe you owe me a dance"

"What?", Ally asked sitting up with a look of surprise on her face.

"Oh don't tell me you forgot already? We can't let this night, my burnt tux, and that beautiful dress of yours go to waste, now can we?", Austin asked with a sly smile as he turned on the music that was left there. It was a soft, slow song that really fit the mood Austin was hoping to pull off.

"Austin, you're hurt", Ally said cautiously.

"I'd be even more hurt if you don't come over here and dance with me. That is why I came all the way back here and refused to go to the hospital-though I would've done so anyway. And before you say it, yes they checked me at the scene. I'm fine", Austin said as he grabbed her hand and slid it in his while he moved backward toward the dance floor. "Now like this", he continued, putting his arms on her waist as she slipped her small arms loosely around his neck. Then he whispered, "Now sway. Let the music be your guide."

"I like this", Ally whispered as she laid her head on his chest while they danced so late into the night.

"Me too; and look, we get a moonlit sky", Austin said glancing upward to the glass ceiling where a beautiful full moon resided with no clouds anywhere in sight.

"A dance in the moonlight", Ally whispered with a laugh. Austin chuckled lightly then looked down to see the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Or is it a kiss in the moonlight?", he asked with a smile as he closed the tantalizing gap between them that was so suffocating…and now nonexistent. "I love you", he whispered when they pulled away as he rested his forehead on hers. Ally smiled. Yep, the smile he knew was real.

"I love you too", she whispered back as they continued to sway to the music.

**Fifteen years later**

"And that, my little princess, is how Mommy became Daddy's first dance in the moonlight", Austin said as he kissed the top of his six year old little girl's head. Austin and Ally had gotten married four years after that night-on Valentine's Day. That little girl Austin had saved in the fire had graciously agreed to be the flower girl at her (and her cat's) savior's wedding. Trish and Dez had announced that they were dating the next day at school as well, shocking the whole student body to the core, got married a year after Austin and Ally, and were now expecting their own set of twins: a boy and a girl. Can you only imagine what those kids will be like?

"And Vallie, that's also how you got your name", Ally said as she bent down to her daughter's bedside. They'd named their daughter Valerie because it sounded close to Valentine's Day. I know, it sounds ridiculous. To name your kid after a made up holiday you used to hate? Well, Valentine's Day became special to Ally once Austin was in the picture. And never did he let another one go by without giving her a special present and letting her know she was his. Also, they never forgot Lester Dawson's initial tradition of giving the daughter a stuffed animal for Valentine's Day. The thought sent a smile to both parents' lips as they watched their little girl hugged her stuffed ladybug closer to her body.

"I like that story. Will you tell it again?", Valerie asked with the puppy dog eyes. Austin just had to look away.

"Another night sweetie", he said kissing his daughter's forehead once more; Ally following in suit. "Daddy has to show something to Mommy", he said as he shut their daughter's door quietly.

"Show me what?", Ally asked with a smile. She's already given him her gift that morning (it was also their anniversary after all). She gave him the picture Trish had texted her fifteen years ago that she never did get the chance to show him, but always kept right near her. She even made sure to have printed copies.

"Our dance floor…illuminated by the moonlight", Austin said as he led Ally to where they had been renovating their house. Ally assumed it was for Austin a new recording room. But no, he had done this all for her.

"I love it", Ally said kissing him.

"I'm glad. Now would you care for a dance in the moonlight?", he asked using the same line they'd used so many times throughout the story they just told their daughter.

"I'd love to"

**Hey everybody! Happy Valentine's Day! May it be filled with love, whether from a boyfriend, girlfriend, husband, wife, friend, or family member. There's someone out there who loves you :)**

**Okay guys, so this EXTREMELY long one-shot was definitely not meant to be this long. It kind of combined two one-shot ideas I had so I guess it worked. The title goes out to R5KickAuslly29 who gave me it. Thanks girl! This is over 7K words! Who knew I could do that!? I sure didn't, I was shooting for at least over 1K then every thousand I gained, I upped it a thousand more ;P The links for Ally and Trish's dresses are on my profile. Please read, review, and favorite! :)**

**Anyway, have a very Happy Valentine's Day!**

**God bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


End file.
